


Oven set to Chaotic

by TrueDespair



Series: When Worlds collide [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Because WIPs are monsters, Gen, Other, Trying to update as much as I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair
Summary: There wasn't much Kurogane can do but to follow the people that he got involved with. Since he was still alone in this world and no way around or out. He will try to keep a positive outlook on his situation because that was what the princesses would do. But it would be hard to look on the bright side when the world he's in is not only chaotic but just plain crazy as hell. And he thought he had seen it all. -Sequel to From the Frying pan and into the oven-





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm basically experimenting on the idea of a crossover after the last fic and I thought to myself 'I can do this at least. With that in mind, characters might be a little to moderately OOC depending on your perspective. I'll try my best to have them in-character as possible. So please comment and kudos if you want more. Thank you~

“You can’t do double suicide alone~”

Kurogane wondered if there’s something wrong in that moron’s brain. Not even five minutes around him and already he felt the urge to punch him…again. After the whole incident with the people of this world, the man found himself walking with them through the city of Yokohama with him and the kid, Atsushi who was more or less used to hearing that moron singing such things.

He was too curious for his own good though as he looked at the kid. “Hey.”

“Uh yes?” Atsushi looked up with a polite smile. He looked so innocent and it would be…a cute picture if not for the bloody stained hole in the other’s shirt.

He decided not to ask that for now. “So what’s that guy’s deal?” They both look at the singing man in front of them. “And how do you know him?” Better to ask some of the more basic questions. He had tons but that can be for later.

“Dazai-san?” The gray-haired young man hummed. “Well, he’s something else. He does seem very eccentric and flimsy. But, I owe him a lot. He saved my life after all.” He smiled fondly at the lanky man.

Kurogane followed his eyes to that same man and raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t been this suspicious since well, the mage in fact. And that was a long time ago. “Hmm. He doesn’t look like the type of person to just save someone out of the blue.” As a manga reader himself, he came to know the term for such a person; an anti-hero maybe?

“But he did!” Atsushi exclaimed with wide eyes. “You see I was wandering around the riverside a long while ago, starving and at my limit. I was kicked out of an orphanage and was walking around ever since, stumbling upon the city. Stupidly, I thought of stealing from someone. It was wrong, I know!” He hastily added. “But I had no other options.”

So a starving orphan boy in a weird place with no path in sight. He can’t say he blame the kid. “So what, you just saw the guy and tried to steal from him?”

“Well….not exactly.”

Kurogane can see the strain in that smile. “Well what?”

“D-Dazai-san wasn’t walking on the path. He was…He was floating upside down in the river right next to me.”

The whole world seemed to have halted until he realized that he and the kid were the ones frozen in their steps instead as the man let that info sink in.

“B-But I saved him and brought him to shore.” Atsushi knew by that man’s face, that was something hard to believe and frankly, he was on the same boat. “I used the last bit of my strength to pull him out of the waters. It was quite frankly scary because he suddenly woke up like he wasn’t…half submerged in water….” He trailed off as he stared at the tall man.

“Kid….I’m still waiting for the part where _he_ saved _your_ life.” This poor fucking kid was starving to death and then coming across some wacko who was for some reason in water and just floating by. This can’t be a real story.

Atsushi sheepishly chuckled as he nodded. “Well I can see why it sounded strange. He did scold me for interrupting his submersion.”

“Ha?”

“Yeah, he was attempting suicide by drowning.” He said it like it was the more casual thing on earth.

Kurogane will count this day as the day he made so many facial expressions because this was far from normal. People just don’t come across someone who wanted to die like that and then go around and scold someone for saving them. No, actually, he can believe that. He was in that same position but that situation was much direr at the time.

“Oh my f….” He rubbed his head. “So you saved him, he berated you for saving him.” He rolled his eyes. “And what, he was sorry or something?”

“More or less, he said that he wanted to do a clean suicide and he felt bad for burdening me. So he offered me a chance to go somewhere and eat. Which was great because I was starving.” He sighed. “And since then, he has been my mentor at the Agency.” His eyes softened. “He gave me a job and a place to call home. I can’t ever thank him enough.”

He had to be honest, as charming as that story was, there was no such thing as a clean suicide. Either that man knew it or assumed there was a way. Regardless, he did save that kid’s life…one way or another. But this Dazai guy, as moronic as he was, wasn’t all that he seemed. Also a long time since he came across such a person, like…

Well the mage.

He wasn’t missing him, _nope_ , he just saw the similarities.

“I also owe him for stopping my ability some doing more damage than it already had when I came into the city.” Atsushi added as he scratched his cheek. He missed the curious expression on the man’s face.

“Yeah, about that---”

“Atsushi-kun~ Grumpy Face~”

Kurogane growled as he turned his head forward.

There was Dazai, somehow way ahead of them and waving his bandaged-wrapped arms around. “Hurry up you slowpokes! We need to get back to the Agency! I rather not get scolded for being late!”

“I doubt being late is a problem for you, Dazai-san.” Atsushi murmured, though Kurogane heard that. “Understood. We’re coming!” He turned to the other. “We should get going.”

“Mm.” He continued walking. “Hey.”

“Yes?”

“Doesn’t that guy make you want to slam his head against a wall or something really hard?”

The young man blinked before he chuckled. He, at least knew that the man wasn’t the only one who wanted to beat the crap out of Dazai. There was a line at least.


End file.
